1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a display device including display panel and a window module including a logo layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices for supplying multimedia, such as televisions, mobile phones, navigation devices, computer monitors, and game consoles, are being developed. Such display devices include a display panel for displaying an image, and include a window module for covering the display panel.
The window module may be divided into a display area for transmitting an image, and a non-display area (e.g., a bezel area) that is adjacent the display area. The non-display area of the window module may block visibility of internal circuits or components. A logo of a product and a decoration may be provided at the non-display area.